


Shameless

by theleaveswant



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: About to Die, Community: ante_up_losers, Confined/Caged, Danger, Ensemble Cast, F/M, Fanmix, Ficlet, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another Losers fanmix (plus bonus Cougar/Jensen ficlet).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aloneindarknes7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloneindarknes7/gifts).



1\. "Love Is a Deserter", The Kills  
2\. "Freakonomics", Clutch  
3\. "Shameless", Ani DiFranco  
4\. "Tiger Woods", Dan Bern  
5\. "Ever Fallen in Love", Nouvelle Vague  
6\. "Jolene", Cake  
7\. "Innocent Bones", Iron & Wine  
8\. "Earwig Town", Chairlift  
9\. "Fear Made the World Go 'Round", The Dears  
10\. "The Next Time You Say Forever", Neko Case  
11\. "Monster Men (Les Zinzins De L'espace)", Iggy Pop  
12\. "Good Times", Greg MacPherson  
13\. "Breathing Underwater", Metric  
14\. "M.E.X.I.C.O.", The Kills 

[download](http://www.sendspace.com/file/ko7x94)

 

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon," Jensen chants, his fingers flying, eyes flicking up periodically from the code he's modifying to the bright red numerals ticking steadily down to zero. "Fuckersnaps." The timer beeps and flashes, and the floor Jensen's kneeling on vibrates slightly as the dormant machinery enclosing them shudders back to life. "Don't!" Jensen yells to Cougar, who snatches back the hand he's reaching out towards the vault door just in time to keep all his fingers. The door shuts with an authoritative clunk and the rattle of superfluous locking mechanisms settling into place.

"Well," Jensen says. "That intel was _totally_ worth the effort of obtaining it." He pulls the connectors from his computer and rolls to his feet, scrubbing a hand through his hair and forcing himself to take slow, deep breaths. Air's not the problem, they've got hours worth of air. The problem is that they'll almost certainly be messily executed before they can use up more than a sliver of it, all the more certainly if they start to panic. If Jensen starts to panic, that is; in all the time he's known him Jensen's never seen Cougar do anything that looked like panicking.

He looks back towards Cougar, eerily framed in the blue glow from Jensen's LED lamp, scanning the interior of the vault for non-existant points of weakness. As if sensing his attention, Cougar glances back at Jensen and tips his head toward the door.

Jensen puffs his cheeks and shakes his head. "Can't, not from inside. And the comms blackout is still in effect; even if we got a signal in here there's no way to call for back-up, and even if our guys clue in that things went sideways the instant the window closes their response time is at least seventeen minutes, while the angry security guards' clocks at less than two." Jensen extends his right hand towards Cougar, who frowns at it. "It's been nice knowing you."

Cougar blinks at his hand, sighs, and reaches out to grasp it. He holds on, the tip of his index finger brushing the inside of Jensen's wrist, and all the hairs on Jensen's arm stand on end. Jensen pretends that's just reasonable terror at the reality of their situation setting in. He withdraws his hand, not even mildly relieved that Cougar lets him, and leans back against a wall of numbered drawers.

"So," Jensen says as he slides down the wall to the floor, sprawling his legs out in front of him. "What do you want to do with your last eight-and-a-bit minutes of life on Earth?"

Cougar crouches on the floor across from Jensen, just to the side of his right foot. Jensen snorts and removes his glasses, rubbing at his eyes. "I Spy's not going to be much fun in here. Twenty Questions? Or," Jensen hesitates, his voice cracking, but if he can't say it now when can he? "Or I suppose we could just make out. Play one last game of tonsil hockey? I mean, you know what they say." He tilts his face up towards the ceiling of their windowless cell and lets his mouth keep rolling, not remotely hindered by the foot he's just wedged into it. "If you've got to go, you might as well be coming."

Jensen squints one eye open to look at Cougar, but with his glasses in his hand he can't make out his face. He expects him to laugh it off, or something, to treat it like the joke it must be but isn't. He does _not_ expect Cougar to lean forward, knees on either side of Jensen's foot, his face less than an arm's length away.

Startled, Jensen tries to get his glasses back on and misses, ending up with one arm below his ear instead of above it and the frame sitting crooked across the bridge of his nose. Cougar doesn't look angry, at least, through Jensen's slanted lenses, but he doesn't look any too amused, either.

"Do you want to?" Cougar asks, and Jensen doesn't know if this is an hallucination or a trap. It can't be serious.

"Sure, why not," Jensen says, summoning a smart-ass smirk. "I've still got time for at least one more bad decision."

Cougar shakes his head. "Do you _want_ to?" he asks again, placing one hand on top of Jensen's thigh.

"Fuck yes," Jensen's mouth says before his brain can override it, and then is fortunately saved from saying anything else embarassing by the distracting press of Cougar's lips.

Jensen slides the rest of the way down onto the floor, squirming sideways so that Cougar can lie on top of him. They kiss and grind and paw at each other through and around layers of clothing, and Jensen is more than halfway to making a mess of his underwear when his watch beeps, signalling the end of the communication blackout. "Fuck," Cougar says, and Jensen can't tell if he's cursing the interruption or their immanent violent death. He's not sure which he's more upset by, himself.

Jensen's shaking as he gets to his feet and trains his gun on the vault door, and only barely manages to get his trembling hands to steady before the door grumbles open.

"'Sup," Roque says, and leans on the door frame, and Jensen is so relieved he almost forgets how to breathe.

"How--?"

"Told Clay I had a bad feeling about this one, and for once the bastard listened." Roque shrugs casually and gestures over his shoulder. "He's covering the next junction; Pooch is waiting outside. Let's get the hell out of Dodge before anybody notices. Nice hickey, by the way," Roque adds, raising an eyebrow at Jensen's neck as he and Cougar grab their gear and scramble out into the corridor.

Jensen claps a hand over the mark and tries to come up with a marginally plausible excuse but chokes on his denial when Cougar brushes past him, squeezing Jensen's butt as he goes. Roque just snorts and pats Jensen, blushing furiously, on the head.


End file.
